Please I'm Sorry
by risky.xiluhan
Summary: No Summary yet!


Maincast : Xi Luhan | Oh Sehun | Kim Jong In (Oh JongIn) | Yook Sungjae | Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol and other cast .

Genre : Action,Love,Yaoi,BL .

PROLOG

.

.

Namaku Oh Sehun

Oh Sehoon . Nama yang bagus yang diberikan kedua orang tua ku . Nama yang aku selalu sebut jika orang lain menanyai namaku . Jika kau bertanya apa aku masih sekolah, jawabanku adalah tidak . Aku lulusan di **Harvard University** jurusan kedokteran . Profesiku adalah seorang profesor di salah satu Lab di Seoul dan dosen psikolog di Seoul University . Banyak orang yang bilang aku ini tampan . Dan aku memang sangat tahu bahwa aku ini memang tampan seperti aktor Kim Woo Bin . Umurku sekarang ialah masih 28 tahun . Jika kau bertanya dimana rumahku dengan sedia aku akan menjawab "Rumahku terlalu berat jadi aku tidak membawanya." . Bukankah hal konyol jika ada seseorang bertanya dimana rumahmu . Seharusnya jika memang mereka berniat menanyakan rumah seseorang, bukankah ia harusnya bertanya "Dimana alamat rumahamu?" . Terkadang aku hanya terkekeh melihat mereka menanyakan hal aneh macam itu . Tapi sebenarnya jika ada yang menanyaiku alamat rumahku , aku juga tidak mau jika harus memberi tahu . Bagaimana jika rumahku kerampokan? Astaga itu akan menjadi hal konyol yang akan dialami oleh seorang Oh Sehun .

Apa tujuan hidupmu?

Tujuan hidupku? Kau bertanya tujuan hidupku? Haha sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang aku cari dan apa yang harus menjadi tujuan hidupku . Tapi aku sedang berusaha mencari kebenaran dan menemukan seseorang yang hilang .

Annyeonghaseo..

Xi Luhan imnida

Maafkan aku karena belum terlalu bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar . Tapi aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin . Jika kau bertanya apakah aku masih sekolah , haha, ya jelas jawabanku adalah tidak . Aku lulusan dari **Stanford University** jurusan psikolog dan aku sekarang bekerja di departemen kepolisian Seoul . Aku bekerja di Tim Khusus Investigasi kasus Kriminal . Sesungguhnya aku ditunjuk sebagai ketua Tim ini, tapi aku kasihan kepada seorang namja yang menjadi teman trainee ku di departemen kepolisian yang menginginkan jabatan ketua itu . Banyak orang yang menganggapku masih 20tahun . Ya! Itu sungguh kesalahan yang sangat besar sekali . Umurku sudah 28tahun sekarang . Bagaimana bisa mereka menganggapku seperti anak kecil? Ya Tuhan untung saja aku cantik jadi aku tetap berusaha sabar saat seseorang mengatakan aku seperti anak kecil bahkan seperti seorang perempuan . Huh sadisnya nasibku . Jika kau bertanya dimana rumahku, aku hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang tak terlalu kecil dan tak terlalu besar . Dan juga apartemenku berjarak 20km dari tempat kerjaku . Aku terkadang menaiki bus saat memang sudah telat . Dikelilingi oleh namja-namja mesum yang menatapku seakan mendapatkan makanannya . Jikalau saja aku bukan seorang polisi, sudah kuhajar dan kutendang ke Beijing namja mesum tersebut .

Apa tujuan hidupmu ?

Tujuan hidupku adalah selalu membuat orang lain bahagia dan melupakan kesedihannya . Hidup bahagia bersama seseorang yang hangat dan nyaman . Haha . Yang sebenarnya adalah aku ingin menikah dengan salah satu aktor bernama Kim Woo Bin . Kkkk~

Kai POV

Orang-orang mengenalku dengan nama Kim Jong In . Aku lulusan dari **University College London** tahun 2011 jurusan hukum . Aku bekerja sebagai pengacara . Aku hanya membantu orang-orang yang bersedia dibantu . Alamat rumah? Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu .

Apa Tujuan hidupmu?

Tujuan hidup? Hah? Entahlah . Bertemu hyung mungkin .

Baekhyun POV

Haii yeorobeunnnn

Namaku adalah Byun Baekhyun biasa dipanggil Baekhyun . Tapi hanya satu orang yang memanggilku ByunBaek, ya dia adalah Xi Luhan, saudara sepupu ku yang sangat kusayang dan kucinta . Aku lulusan dari **California Institute of Technology** . Aku bekerja sebagai reporter di SMNews , salah satu perusahaan TV Nasional yang sangat terkenal dan selalu menajadi nomer satu dengan rating pengguna channel terbanyak . Aku tinggal di Busan sebenarnya, tapi karena kabur dari rumah aku hanyalah tinggal di apartemen bersama Xi Luhan yang sangat cantik dan imut itu . Kalian tahu kenapa aku kabur? Karena orang tua ku tidak menginginkan aku untuk menjadi seorang reporter . Ya Tuhan, aku hampir ingin bunuh diri karena tekanan oemmaku yang menginginkan aku menjadi seorang desaigner dan appaku yang menginginkan aku menjadi seorang CEO perusahaan . Oh lebih baik bergelut dengan dunia luar daripada disibukkan di kantor dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas . Membayangkannya saja aku ingin mati .

Apa Tujuan hidupmu?

Hidup bersama orang yang bahagia dan mampu tersenyum bersama orang lain yang mampu membuat kita tersenyum .

Chanyeol POV

Hallo semuanya

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Park Chanyeol , kekasih Byun Baekhyun . Ahh.. Apakah Baekhyun tidak memberitahumu? Hm sudah kuduga , Baekhyun memang seperti itu . Aku bahkan juga tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun melakukan hal seperti itu . Tapi ya mungkin karena hubungan seperti ini masih tabu dikalangan orang Dunia , aku juga memaklumi sikap Baekhyun . Aku adalah lulusan dari **University of Cambridge** jurusan Olahraga . Aku bekerja di Seoul University sebagai dosen dan juga bekerja sebagai guru Olahraga di SHS EXODUS . Kalian tahu? Bahkan hampir setiap hari di meja kantorku aku mendapatkan seuntai bunga dan coklat dari para muridku . Bukannya sombong, tapi katanya, mereka mengirimkan itu semua karena aku tampan dan sexy . Terkadang itu membuat Baekhyun merasa cemburu dan mendiamkanku selama 3 jam . Singkat sekali bukan? Ya karena dia memang sangat tidak betah jika sedetik saja tidak melihat wajah tampanku . kk~

Apa Tujuan hidupmu?

Tujuan hidupku? Oh . Aku ingin cepat menikah dengan Baekhyun dan mempunyai banyak anak . Kata haraboeji banyak anak banyak rezeki . haha …

Sungjae POV

Kau bertanya kepada seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal , konyol kan? Jadi kupikir kau sudah tau namaku . Untuk sekolah dan pekerjaan , aku sekolah di **University of Oxford** jurusan hukum . Pekerjaanku adalah sebagai pengacara . Prinsip hidupku, tak ada uang maka tak ada barang . Mata duitan? Masa bodo mana ada zaman sekarang tidak hidup tanpa uang? Boker saja butuh uang .

ApaTujuan hidupmu?

Tujuan hidupku adalah mengungkap sebuah kebenaran yang sudah hilang selama 10 tahun .

.

.

.

.

TBC?


End file.
